


Get Out Of Bed T

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Get out of bed, M/M, Short One Shot, jokey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: The desperate attempts performed by Michael to get Trevor out of bed. Really bad writing, maybe I'll stay motivated.





	Get Out Of Bed T

 "Cookies? You're bribing me with cookies? Cookies are good, but they're not that good." Trevor crossed his arms indignantly, as Michael wafted Oreos in front of his nose. Michael had made many desperate attempts to get Trevor out of bed, and it was just starting to get pathetic. He tried screaming, coaxing, sweet talking, and even forcefully throwing him out of bed. 

 "I thought you liked Oreos!" Michael whined. "There's no need for you to be so damn stubborn." 

 "One, if you knew me, you would know my favorite cookie is the Pecan Sandy. Two, it started out as me being tired, and now I have to stay in bed on principle." 

 "Fine T! If you want to be that way,  _fine._ " Michael threw his hands up in defeat. "Forget all the stuff we have to do today, just stay here!" 

 "Great. Glad to see we're on the same page Sweetheart." Trevor grinned triumphantly. 

 Michael pulled off his pajama shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. "I'm going to take a shower.  _I was going to ask you to join me._ But I guess not. I'll have to shower all by myself." Michael finished, pulling off his boxers, and turning on the shower. 

 Trevor sprung out of bed. " _I'm up I'm up!"_ He nearly tripped over himself after hurriedly taking off his sweatpants. 

 "I thought so Trevor, get your ass over here."  


End file.
